


Captain Science

by whywouldyou14



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane discovers that Jesse ships himself with Walter White without even knowing. A short episode that could happen in the early season 2, before the first time Jane saw Walt at Jesse's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Science

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love the pairing; sadly, there isn't many good fanfics about JP and WW, so I decided to contribute. Comments are welcome.

It’s pretty fun to show your art to someone who can actually appreciate it, Jane thinks as she shows her tattoo sketches to Jesse.

“Wow, Jane, this one is the bomb! I mean for real, if I didn’t have a tat on my back already, I would totally ask for this one!” – Jesse exclaims in delight as he checks out one of her millionth tattoo sketches. This one has a big yellow skull with a black rose sticking out of its eye. To Jane’s personal taste, it is actually tacky, but she loves her boyfriend’s enthusiasm. If Jesse’s wishes could come true, he would be covered in her tattoo drawings from head to toe until noon.

In these two weeks that they have known each other, they developed a habit of gathering together for drawing. Jesse doesn’t get any money from that, but Jane likes that someone is involved in the same creative process anyway. Since he keeps asking for her pencil and an eraser, she finally buys him his own. He is very touched; as soon as he gets the pencil he starts drawing.

Jane already saw all of Jesse’s childhood sketches. It’s mostly superheroes, all copies of the author himself. When he starts drawing with her, she is expecting to see more Kangaroo men who fight the evil guys in the name of justice, with their soft spot for Funions. However, when she looks through her boyfriend’s shoulder (Jesse is submerged too much into drawing to notice, even the point of his tongue is sticking out), on a piece of paper she sees an old bald man in a white robe, with protective glasses and a little black beard. He looks a little like Lex Luthor, but his face is less evil. Near him she sees a young man in a hoodie and a beanie hat, in whom she immediately recognizes Jesse.

\- So who’s the old guy? – Jane asks casually, touching the young man’s shoulder slightly.

Jesse shudders from the sudden touch, but smiles broadly to her.

\- I named him Captain Science. He’s, like, a super smart ass about science, but he doesn’t actually have any superpowers. And that’s why he is so cool! I mean, Batman is just lucky to be rich enough, the Iron Man is a genius physicist, Superman is an alien, but this guy is a simple man, no bullshit like that. He also doesn’t wear any homo tights!

\- So how come a man like that decide to fight crimes? – Jane inquires, smiling in response.

\- He discovers that he has lung cancer. And so he fights crime for money. He’s, like, having a fighting crime business. The police doesn’t like it, obviously, because he is way more efficient than them, so they hunt him. But they don’t know his true identity.

Jane is genuinely interested. Her inner psychologist wants to find more about the mysterious Captain Science.

\- How does he get to the crime scenes so fast?

Jesse shows her another piece of paper with a flying RV. Blue smoke comes out of it. Jane almost laughs at her boyfriend’s broad smile and shiny blue eyes.

\- All right then. This guy looks cool. My final question is… - at this moment she takes the drawing with the bald man and the kid in a hoodie – who is this little guy, and why would Captain Science need him in the first place?

Jane enjoys seeing Jesse blushing. Soon, however, he recovers and continues explaining.

\- I didn’t decide on this one’s name yet. I think maybe I could name him the Kid. You know, to show that it could be any kid. He is Captain Science’s sidekick. Mostly he gets Captain into all sorts of trouble, but sometimes, just sometimes, he puts both of them out of complete shit.

\- How come? – Jane asks.

\- Captain Science has this dark side to him. He wants to get too much money, and sometimes he tries to invent the crimes to make people horrified and need his help. It’s the Kid that reminds him that there are some borders that cannot be crossed. – Jesse concludes.

\- So, this Captain Science, he has a girlfriend or something?

\- He’s got a wife and two kids, actually. – Jesse comments very seriously, looking at Jane’s random drawings. – She is a complete bitch and treats him badly, though. So do you like my new drawings? – he inquires.

\- They’re nice. Kind of gay though. – Jane smiles mischievously.

\- What? – Jesse is horrified. – Are you sick? What is gay about them?

\-  Well, you know. You have this late-middle-aged man who prefers to spend his free time in a flying RV with an attractive young guy of 20 something instead of his wife and kids. He is also a lot more loyal to that guy than to his family, since you mention that he saves him from lots of trouble. The protagonist also has this perv look behind his protective glasses, so I assume one and only possibility, that the author of this particular drawing has some deep feelings for his character. But that's fine: mild homoeroticism always sold well on the market.

\- Fuck off, - Jesse says. He tries to hide his embarrassment behind a bag of chips and a glass of beer.

The next day, Jane is woken up in her apartment by a persistent beating at her neighbor’s door. She imagines a big bowl of hot lava that her loyal servants pour at the intruder, at her command; him dying a painful death and, therefore, stopping to knock at the fucking door. Unfortunately, it’s not Middle Ages, and she has no one except herself for solving the problems. After five or more minutes of silently cursing Jesse’s visitor, she puts on some pants and gets to the entrance.

\-  Jesse, wake up! Jesse, open, it’s me! – a male voice shouts.

She opens her door slowly; the light is burning her eyes and the insides of her head, heavy with sleep and hangover. And then she sees him. Captain Science.


End file.
